


A Chase

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [48]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Vampires, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chase

**Author's Note:**

> <3 to my readers!  
> Don't worry, the Ritual is coming.  
> There were a couple of really awkward sentences in that last bit that I just fixed. Sorry about that.

Arthur stared, more than alarmed, as the satyr made its way toward him, the creature’s hooves causing it to walk in a strange, jerky manner.

“I do better at a trot,” Bing said, circling the tree Arthur tried to put between them. “It’s not easy being half-man, half-goat, you know. Humans don’t want me, and goats don’t either. But I promise you; if you’ll just stay still, I’ll try to make it good for you—or at least not hurt you. Much.”

He made a lunge for Arthur, but Arthur side-stepped him, setting off at a run the way he’d come. He heard the underbrush crunching behind him and pumped his arms, running faster.

With a whoosh of air, Arthur was suddenly tackled to the ground, a soft “Maaa…” expelled in his left ear.

“Stop running, human! I only want five minutes of your time!”

Arthur struggled, face in the dirt, trying to get free, but the goat was much heavier than he appeared. Arthur felt his trousers yanked down and doubled his efforts.

“Stop! Stop right now!” Arthur yelled furiously, clenching his arse and trying to fling the satyr off his back. The front of a sharp hoof cut Arthur’s hand, and he started to bleed into the dirt.

“Be still, foul human!” The satyr’s breath on Arthur’s face smelled of sour cheese, and Arthur could feel the satyr’s prick poking him in the back.

“Sex is the best part of life, and I’ll be damned if you’re going to get away from me!” The lustful creature pushed into Arthur’s back, pressing on him so hard, Arthur’s breath left his body all at once, and he struggled to fill his lungs. His hand stung, blood wetting his arm.

A cold wind swept through the forest, rattling the pines above them, and suddenly several figures loomed above the struggling pair.

The weight upon Arthur lifted and there was a loud, squealing sound before silence reigned.

Slowly, Arthur pushed himself up, fighting to take a deep breath.

“Are you all right?” Ygraine asked, kneeling beside him on the ground.

Winded, Arthur nodded.

Ygraine took Arthur’s wounded hand and licked it before sucking at the wound, her eyes closing as though in ecstasy. Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw Tristan bending over the satyr, its neck hanging at an odd angle as Tristan buried his fangs in it.

Arthur tugged his hand away from Ygraine, and she licked his blood from her lips.

“The scent of your blood came to me on the wind. You shouldn’t be out here alone, Arthur.”

“I didn’t go very far.”

“It doesn’t matter. There are all manner of creatures here, and the satyr is one of the mildest. He would have just buggered you and gone his way. Others wouldn’t have been so kind.”

Shakily, Arthur got to his feet and dusted his hands off.

“We’d best be getting back before the other satyrs come looking for him,” Ygraine said. “Tristan! Come!”

Tristan dropped the goat man, kicking its body into a nearby bush, and came to join them. They walked together back to the clearing.

Once in the big tent, Ygraine set some food in front of Arthur. “If you aren’t going to drink blood, try some of this raw meat.”

“I can’t eat,” Arthur said, turning away. “I’ll have a little wine, though.”

Gaius brought Arthur a cup, smiling rather coyly at him. Arthur took it and drank, his throat parched from his close call with the satyr.

Agravaine lay close by, a voluptuous woman in his arms. Arthur wondered what happened to the girl that Tristan and Darius shared earlier. He eyed the meat in front of him and had a bad feeling.

“Arthur, I hope you’ve given a little thought to what you’re planning to do,” Ygraine said. “Now that you’re away from the Count, his control on your mind should be easing.”

“I don’t think he’s had control over my mind for a while,” Arthur told her. “I used to be able to feel a difference when I left his presence, but now I never feel that fogginess that I used to feel when around him. Only the euphoria when drinking his blood.”

Ygraine made a face. “You are besotted with him and the things he does to you with his cock. It’s coloured your thinking. I was once in love, my son. I know how it can be.”

“Why do you want me here with you so much?” Arthur asked.

“We are family. You don’t understand what family means to the vampire.”

“I know what blood-mate means, and it’s stronger than family.”

“It’s a fairy tale, is what it is,” Ygraine said, exasperated. “Just a story told to children in the dark.”

Arthur thought of something he hadn’t told her before.

“Mother, when I am with the Count, I—I get…”

“Yes? You get what, Arthur?” Ygraine looked at him expectantly. When he didn’t immediately reply, she said, “butterflies? Excited? A rash? What are you trying to say? Out with it!”

“I get wet!” Arthur said in a rush, and Ygraine leaned back against her pillows.

“Wet? As in lubricated?”

Arthur nodded, feeling his cheeks go pink.

Ygraine frowned. “That’s odd. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of a man doing that. Wolves, maybe…”

“It must be part of being a blood-mate. My body is always ready for him.”

Ygraine shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Arthur thought of something else. “Why do the Dracula and de Bois tribes have to be at odds? Why can’t you work together?”

“Arthur, you are a fledgling who understands nothing. We have been enemies for a thousand years or more. I suspect that’s why Dracula invited you to his castle in the first place.”

“I went for Gaius---to take care of the papers for Dracula’s London properties.”

“Yes, but don’t you think it a little coincidental Dracula had my son do it?”

“He probably didn’t even know I was your son.”

Ygraine chuckled. “Don’t be naïve. Dracula planned all along to bite you.”

Arthur thought about this. “Maybe. It doesn’t matter now. Once he realised we were blood-mates, things began to change between us. We’re happy, Mother, and we want a family. This ritual is going to happen.”

Ygraine’s lips thinned to a fine line. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, because if you don’t, you’re heading to your deaths.”

“I have no qualms,” Arthur told her firmly.

For the remainder of Arthur’s visit, Ygraine stopped trying to get him to change his mind. She seemed to realise it was futile, and instead tried to make use of their time together to become closer. Arthur refused to suckle her anymore—it didn’t feel right; instead, he listened while she told stories of their tribe from long ago, and he watched the progression of the moon until it was at its fullest and they began the journey back to Castle Lubita and Dracula.

 

 


End file.
